


Intertwined Fingers

by orphan_account



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a platonic Angst filled one shot of Tommy and Tubbo.Tommy wanted to spend his final moments with his best friend. As they reminded themselves of the painfully great memories. Tommy smiles as he slips away into the unknown moments of the afterlife.
Relationships: Technoblade/WilburSoot, Tommy&Tubbo, Tommy&TubboPLATONIC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Intertwined Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is platonic please don’t cancel me.

Tommy walked around on the ruins of what used to be his home. Looking for one specific spot. He ran his hand against the railing of his old home with a blank face. It had been years since he had been here. He hadn’t been here since he was 16. And he is 23 now.

He looked down. The grey headstone had wilted flowers on top of it. They had to have been there for years. Tommy sits himself down leaning on the back of the head stone. Clutching his bleeding side. He took a deep breath..knowing he doesn’t have long.

“Hey Tubbo..”

Tommy whimpered from pain. “Remember the f-first time we held hands?” He asked. 

“Holy shit Tubbo! Your hand is so small!” Tommy said in amazement. “I’m small in general Tommy.” Tubbo chuckled, shaking his head. Tommy smiled and intertwined their fingers while looking at his friend. “We’re gonna get through this. Schlatt doesn’t stand a chance.” Tommy whispered. Tubbo looked at Tommy. And they both laughed and said in unison.

“My L’Manburg.” 

“That was great..I hate to say it. But I miss your clingy ass self. I miss when you would come up and hug me like you would die in an hour. And for absolutely no reason at all.” Tommy chuckled painfully. Tears of blood streaming down his face.

“Oh Tubbo..Wilbur sacrificed himself for our friends...Schlatt came back...Trying to kill every last one of us. But…” Tommy had to stop to cough..He looked at his palm. Blood ran through his fingers. He leaned back against the headstone. “Wilbur grabbed him. And threw them both off the cliff. Techno was distraught. And ended up jumping after them. But..Before Schlatt went down..He shot one last arrow. And hit me in the side. Everyone was too shocked to even realize. So I scrambled here..to be with you..one..last...Ti-...”

Tommy coughed and coughed. Until..The pain stopped. He stood up and there he was. 

Tubbo stood there with his hand out to his friend. With such a happy but terrified smile. Tears streamed down the boy's face. And Tommy ran so fast.

“TUBBO!” He shouted. He ran and ran, ignoring the hand he offered. And immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. He then looked behind his friend. 

“Wilbur..? Te-Techno..?” He muttered. A smile hinted at his lips. And then looked behind him. 

He was limp but smiling..his eyes closed and laying against the very headstone he had been a couple minutes ago. 

He turned back to Tubbo. And then they all whispered. 

“My L’Manburg..”


End file.
